1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire sprinkler head and more particular, to a fire sprinkler head is adapted for connecting to the water supply pipe and disposed in concrete of a ceiling via concealed piping.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fire sprinkler head is usually disposed below a ceiling in the building and connects to a water supply pipe. Referring to FIG. 12, a fire sprinkler head 1 is disposed below concrete of a ceiling 3, the fire sprinkler head 1 includes a main body and a cover. The said main body provides for connecting to a water supply pipe 2. The said cover is adapted to install to the main body after the decoration of the building and provided for preventing the dist into the fire sprinkler head 1. However, fire sprinkler head 1 could not be disposed in ceiling so that fire sprinkler head 1 is needed to be disposed below the concrete. Therefore, the fire sprinkler head 1 and the water supply pipe 2 would be exposed from the concrete. A ceiling board 4 is further needed to cover the fire sprinkler head 1 and the water supply pipe 2 for decoration to avoid the whole fire sprinkler head being exposing from the ceiling 3. And the distance between ceiling and floor of a storey 5 would decrease because of the foregoing reason.